Heart Of A Vampire
by xMoonlightShadowx
Summary: [Chap 3 posted, Chap 2 reposted for the spelling mistakes]Aya, has been mysteriously kidnapped by a group of people. What will happen to him?
1. Chapter 1

"AYA-KUN!" screamed Omi in horror as he saw his friend got kidnapped. 

"AYA-KUN!" yelled Omi one last time before he saw Aya disappeared.

"Omi!" two figures were standing in front of the door of Aya Fijimiya's room. "What happened?" asked Ken, also known as the 'claw killer'.

"Aya-kun…"

"Looks like Aya has been kidnapped." exclaimed Yohji.

* * *

_Flashback_

It was almost twelve at night and Aya was in his room thinking. What happened before in the afternoon was an event he was not interested in but was always floating around in his mind. Every since that moment, when she, Sakura confessed her love to him, his head was in the clouds. Aya was full of concentration but even the tiniest sound snapped him back to reality.

"Who are you?" Aya called, standing up from surprised, to the new figure that just appeared at his window. The mysterious stranger wore dark clothes and had a white mask on.

"Tell me who you are!" demanded Aya. The stranger stepped into his room, ignoring the speech.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I want…"started the mysterious figure in a bored voice, "…YOU!"

"What?" Aya muttered in disbelief. A second later, Aya found the intruder behind him._ What incredible speed! _thought Aya. When the man was about to inject a need in his neck, Aya having fast reflexes managed to stop the attack just before the needle and his neck made contact with his hand.

"Not bad," whispered the stranger in his ear, "But not good enough." The white-masked man was about to inject another one into Aya's neck. The victim quickly escaped the stranger's grasp and was now facing him with his back to the window.

"Why do you want me?" declared Aya.

"You truly are fast," said the stranger completely ignoring Aya's question.

"But you will never escape." whispered a new feminine voice to his ear.

"What!" _another one?_ thought Aya.

Unfortunately, Aya wasn't prepared for this so the enemy's needle was injected successfully into his body. Aya's vision was starting to loose focus and his head was spinning. A moment later, Aya had finally lost conscious.

"You know Kazuma, you should stop playing around with the victims."

"Easy for you to say, Mella, it's just too much fun. Why are you here anyways? This is my task."

"Helenia was worried you wouldn't finish, so she ordered me to spy on you."

"Whatever, let's get outta here." The first masked stranger picked up Aya and was about to leave, through the window when suddenly, an intruder to them appeared.

"Aya-kun, are you-Who are you!" yelled Omi, opening the door. The strangers didn't bother responding and threw a smoke bomb and left.

"AYA-KUN!" screamed Omi in horror as he saw his friend got kidnapped.

* * *

_End Of Flashback_

"So you never saw their faces?" questioned Yohji.

"No, they were wearing white masks so I couldn't see who they were." said Omi sadly. "If I was there sooner, Aya-kun could have been…"

"It doesn't matter if you were there earlier, their target is Aya so they won't give up on him." exclaimed Ken.

"Now, it all matters _why_ Aya was kidnapped and who is responsible." Yohji said.

"I hope Aya-kun is alright." said Omi in a worried voice.

_Clunk, clunk, clunk_

"And I know Aya won't be okay if you guys don't save him soon." said a female voice who had just appeared and now standing on the stairs.

"Manx." said Omi surprisingly.

"If you guys don't save him now, it will be too late.

"Too late? What do you mean too late?" asked Omi.

"I've researched some data, the person responsible for this, Helenia has been experimenting with DNA."

"Does that mean...?"started Ken.

"Aya has been chosen to be part of the experiemnt." finished Yohji.

"Aya-kun..."

* * *

Note: Alrightyy, my first fan fic of Weiss Kreuz. Srys if it sucks. Forgive meXD. Anywayz, thanks for reading this chapter and please review! Also, Im wondering if you guys like it. If you ppl like it, then ill continue, but if I don't get 3 reviews, Im not going to continue. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Okay, 2nd chapter finally up after my weeks of debating. LOL. Enjoy. I want to thank my reviewers who submitted a review on chapter 1.

Chapter 2

The redheaded male opened his eyes and found himself in a completely different room then before. He tried to move his arms but they were tied securely behind his back.

"What?" muttered Aya to himself. "What's going on?"

He sat in the room quietly recalling what happened before. Searching his mind, he finally remembered what had happened. The whole situation was clear in his mind now, how the enemy caught him. Lost in his thoughts, he did not realize the door had just opened.

"Welcome Mr. Fujimiya." Aya looked towards the entrance and saw three shadows.

"Sorry for the late introduction, Mr. Fujimiya." The woman speaking was a tall female. She has dark blue hair that reached all the way down to her waits. Her cloths were very normal. It was hard to believe such a woman can be an enemy. "I am Helenia, head of the Creatures department of the Merge Company. These are my assistants." She pointed at the two people behind her. "Kazuma and Mella."

"What do you want?" Aya said angrily.

"The thing we want is your DNA." replied Helenia.

"My…D…N…A…?" Aya was in total shock.

"Yes, you DNA." Helenia said.

"Why my DNA?" Aya asked with curiosity.

"My workers had been experimenting with other people's DNA. They have been researching other people too and it seems like your DNA is the most extraordinary one. Why? It is still a mystery." explained Helenia.

"Why do you need my DNA and how did you get to examine it?" asked Aya.

"Mr. Fujimiya, do you remember what happened that specific afternoon?" asked Helenia back.

_Flashback _

"_Aya-san…I want to tell you something important." said the brown-haired girl. The brown-haired girl and Aya were sitting on a bench in a park. The girl was sitting beside Aya, her hands on her laps. Her fingers were moving continuously, showing her nervous side._

"_Sakura, just say it."_

"_I-I was-s wondering…" started Sakura, but she was interrupted by Aya._

"_You kids should be more careful next time." said Aya rubbing the back of his head. One of the small children had accidentally fallen on him and his head._

"_Sorry Onii-chan!" said the kids in unison. After the apology, Aya resumed back to the conversation._

"_Sorry Sakura." Aya apologized._

"_I-I was-s wondering-g what you think about me…" Sakura managed to say after having some difficulty._

'_What?' Aya thought._

"_You've been always saying that you are not interested in anyone but I don't believe it. Isn't there another person besides your sister in your heart?" Sakura questioned him._

_Aya looked away, not wanting to meet the girl in the eyes. Did he have another person in his heart? Still avoiding the girl's gaze, he stood up. "My heart is a devil's heart, loving no one." Leaving the girl, he walked away. He knew, himself as a killer is never worthy enough to be loved._

_End of Flashback_

"That kid, that kids from back then…" started Aya.

"Mm, very clever Mr. Fijiymiya." said Helenia.

"But why me?" Aya asked.

"As I already said, your DNA is the most extraordinary one." Helenia continued to answer his questions. "I suggest you take a nice nap."

"Kazuma," Helenia said firmly.

"Hai." replied Kazuma. Without wasting any tie, Kazuma used his lightning speed and injected something into Aya's body. The same feeling from before erupted inside Aya. A moment later, he collapsed on the floor.

"Leave him, we'll perform the experiment tonight." said Helenia.

"Hai." Said Kazuma and Mella in unison.

"This is impossible. I cannot locate Aya-kun any where." Omi was sitting in front of the computer all night. One more hour left, until the sun will rise.

_That Afternoon_

Girls were all swarming around the flower shop. "Aww, not all four of them are here today." Sakura was walking past the shop, when she heard a girl spoke.

"Where is Aya-kun?" These words made Sakura froze and millions of thoughts ran through her head. She ran, entering the shop, she bumped into Omi.

"Sakura-chan." Omi said.

"Omi-san! Where's Aya-san?" Sakura asked.

"Aya-kun…he's…" Omi started.

"He's downstairs sleeping. He's sick." Finished Yohji, trying to hide the fact Aya was kidnapped.

"Sick?!" Is he alright?" asked Sakura, worried.

"He's fine. Don't worry." Yohji said.

"Thank goodness. May I-I …see him?" Sakura questioned.

"I don't think he wants to be disturbed." said Yohji.

"I'll come back tomorrow." replied Sakura. She walked out of the shop having a worried look on her face.

_That Night_

"Kazuma, bring him in." ordered Helenia.

"Hai." Kazuma replied with a firm voice. With that, he let the room.

"Helenia-sama, are you sure tonight's the night to do the experiment?" asked Mella.

"Yes, I am sure of it." Helenia said.

A moment later, the door opened and two figures were standing at the entrance.

"Let go of me!" demanded Aya.

"Mr. Fujimiya, welcome to your laboratory." Aya observed his surroundings. The lab was dark. There were many tanks. He saw a strange machine and in front of the machine were two stretchers.

"Now, Mr. Fujimiya, you've woken up a bit too early." Helenia said. "Kazuma."

"Hai," with the same swift movement from before, he had injected the same substances from before into Aya. It only took a matter of moments until Aya fainted.

Kazuma had carried him and placed him on one of the two stretchers. While Kazuma was doing that. Mella had walked in front of the many cages and grabbed a small winged animal.

"Let the experiment begin." demanded Helenia.

"Hai," the workers said in unison.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, done my 2nd chapter. I was thinking about if I should post another chapter and contiune on w/ the story. As you can c, i didnt' hav enough reviews to keep me motivated. Please! I'm begging you! please review! Please tell me if i should continue this story or not. Any kind of reviews are welcome.XD

DEF:  
Hai - Yes  
Onii-chan - brother


	3. Chapter 3

_a/n- hello everyone. i know i haven' t been updating. sorries. here's chapter 3. sorry for the mistakes, it's not the best.. _

Chapter 3

_Two Days Later_

"I still can't locate Aya-kun." Said Omi, sitting in front of the computer

"2 days and still no sign of him." said Ken.

"Aya-kun…where are you?" Omi muttered to himself.

_One Hour Later In The Flower Shop_

"Omi-san! Is Aya-san alright?" questioned a brown-haired student.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, he's fine." he reassured her.

"But, it's been two days and Aya-san is still not recovered…"

"When he recovers, I'll tell him to find you if you want." Omi replied.

"Thank you so much Omi-san. I'm really worried about him. Sorry to bother you," And with that she left the flower shop feeling slightly more relieved.

"Aya is so lucky, having a girl all over him" said Yohji who had just appeared from behind.

"Yoji-kun, we don't have time to be jealous, we have to find Aya-kun." Omi left Yohji alone and walked away.

"Che- I told you I'm only interested in girls 18 or older."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yes! It is done! The experiment is finally done!" yelled Helenia happily.

"Congratulations Helenia-sama." congratulated Mella.

"My dream! I've been right all along! I've proven to the world I am right!" Helenia looked down at the unconscious Aya. "Tonight, I'll show the world my theories are corret! Mella, Kazuma."

"Hai." said the pair in unison.

"Prepare for tonight, we are going to unleash the horror that will rule this place."

"Hai."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_That Midnight _

Sakura was in her bed. She looked at the clock beside her and it read 3:30. She could not get any sleep due to her worries for Aya.

"Aya-san…" she whispered to herself. Suddenly, she heard whispers from outside. _Who would be out this late? _Sakura thought.

She peered through her window in her room and saw three shadows. One of them seems to be unconscious since the other two shadows were carrying it. Sakura watched as the process took place. It seemed like they the two shadows were going to leave the person there. To her surprise, the unconscious person was left along on the streets while the other two drove away.

_What heartless people_ thought Sakura to herself. It was around 3:45 in the morning and a helpless person was on the streets, unconscious. Being a kind girl, she grabbed a blanket to give to the stranger to prevent the cold. Giving a blanket was the most she can do. Imagine bringing a stranger home…her parents would freak. She exited the fron door quietly without making too much noise. Upon approaching the abandoned figure, her eyes widen in disbelief.

"Aya-san?" she whispered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Good morning citizens, it is 6:00 with a beautiful weather out-"

His eyes fluttered open, gazing at the unfamiliar surrounding. He sat up from what he realized was a comfortable bed.

"Where am I?" muttered to himself. Just then, the bedroom door opened revealing a brown-haired girl.

"Aya-san, so glad you are awake. I make you some breakfast, hope you like them. My parents don't know you are here. Imagine if they knew, they would kill me." Sakura gave a small laugh.

"Excuse-me," started Aya.

"Hai?"

"Who are you?" finished Aya. Sakura stared at him, confused.

"I'll repeat myself again, who are you?" At this point, Sakura understood Aya's condition. His memories were no longer with him for some odd reason. Instead, she went with the flow.

"I'm Sakura Tomoe. Pleasure to meet you." said Sakura, sitting on a chair beside the bed.

"I'm…" started Aya. _Who am I?_ this question struck Aya like an arrow throught his heart. "Who am I?" Aya muttered to himself.

"Um…" Aya stared at her. Her face, it looked familiar but he couldn't recall. Her brown hair, he face features, all seem so familiar. Sakura noticed his gaze and quickly looked away. Aya noticed his mistake and he quickly muttered a quick 'sorry'. Silence sat between them, until Aya finally spoke.

"Do I know you?"

"W-What?" Sakura managed to blurt out.

"I just have a feeling that I know you and I have a feeling that you know me too."

Sakura started at him.

"And, I have a feeling that I am suppose to remember a couple of other names but I can't seem to find it."

"Do you really want to know who you are?" Sakura questioned him. She was fully aware of his past occupation

Aya stared at her, in his state of confusion. Sakura honestly doesn't mind telling who he is but she was scared. Scared to tell him that he was an assassin.

"You really know who I am?" Aya asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Sakura told him anything that related to him. Mentioning names from a flower shop and mentioning a name that made Aya uneasy.

"Aya Fujimiya…" Aya muttered to himself.

"Yes, Aya Fujimiya is your younger sister."

"Let me get this straight, I am Ran Fujimiya. I have a sister named Aya Fujimiya. When she was in a hospital due a car crash, I carried out her name in the memory of her. I use to work in a flower shop along with three other people."

"Correct." Sakura said, purposely leaving out all the assignation stories that he attempted.

Sakura looked at the clock beside her, it read 7:45.

"Are you hungry?" Sakura asked, suddenly remembering the breakfast she made downstairs.

"No, but thanks for the offer." Replied Aya

"It's 7:45, do you want to go out for a while? It might help with your memory."

"But don't you have school?" Aya asked.

Sakura gave out a laugh, "of course not, it's Sunday. I'm sorry but I wouldn't skip school because of you. You're not that important." She finished jokingly and got up and left the room.

Aya looked out the window _smiling._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Aww, not all four of them are here again." Said one of the people in a large group of girls swearing around the flower shop entrance.

"Aya-san has been missing for quite some time." one of the girls in the group said.

At the sound of that name, Omi stopped dead in this tracks from what he was doing. His once cheerful face turning into a depressed frown.

Every night, he would spend countless hours in front of the computer trying to find any useful information to try to locate his comrade.

Yohji and ken also heard the anme and both walked up to Omi.

"don't worry, we will find him." Said Ken from behind.

"It's has already been 3 days and we still don't know where he is!" Omi said.

"Aya will eventually appear." Yohji reassured the both of them.

"I hope you're right for once Yohji."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Outside the Flower Shop, A Block Away_

"There it is!" exclaimed Sakura.

"…" was all Aya replied with "Is..Is this the flower shop?"

"Yup! W-wait a second…"

Aya gave her a puzzled look.

"Omi-san told me you were sick, but how did you whined up in the street ousid emy hosue?" muttered Skaura to herself.

"…I don't really remember…" stated Aya, managing to hear her. He face turned into a shade of pink.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Let's go." Aya walked to the flower shop along side with Sakura.

When they reached the entrance, Aya suddenly halted causing Sakura to look at him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked in concern. Images suddenly flashed through his mind. Images containing three men surrounding a person. Darkness surrounded the part as the three mysterious mend lunged at the defenseless man. Suddenly, the targeted man had disappeared and was replaced by a red fur bat. Wait…red fur?

"Aya-san!" Sakura screamed worriedly. "Are you okay? You seem to have spaced out."

"What? Oh, it's nothing to worry about."

"If you say so, come on," she said, tugging softly at his sleeve.

"Wait, I really don't feel like visiting, can we come some other time?" Aya requested.

Sakura eyed him with a puzzled look. "Sure…I guess. I don't want to force you."

"Thanks, for some reason, I feel really uneasy."

"That's alright. I can come another time." Sakura said with a smile.

"I'm actually starting to get hungry, want to eat?" Aya asked her.

"…"

"What?" Aya questioned.

"I just asked if you were hungry half an hour ago and you said no."

"Well, I guess I'm hungry now."

"I guess, where do you want to eat?"

"Any where."

"Hmmm..," said Sakura deep in thought. "How about we eat at the new café just around the corner. I've always wanted to try it but never got the chance."

"Alright.:"

"Yay! My treat, I don't even think you have money with you." the girl giggled.

Aya looked away with hint of redness on his face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Café, Hour and a half later_

"Ahh! I'm so full! This is my biggest breakfast I've ever eaten. The food here was good. Don't you think so?" questioned the brown haired girl.

"Yea, it was." Honestly, Aya didn't find the food very delicious at all. He managed to finish the meal but it wasn't satisfying.

"Where do you want to go next?" I'll accompany you." blurted Sakura.

"I don't know, where do you usually go?"

"Nothing special. Staying at home, going out, nothing too exciting."

"I see." Silence suddenly sat between them. Making the pair very uncomfortable.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" Sakura asked him.

"The hospital…?" Aya repeated.

"Yeah, to visit your sister."

"…I guess that's the best thing to do right now." Seeing his sister might be a help to regain his memories.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Hospital_

The pair sat near the younger Fujimiya in the room of a hospital. Silence, one again sat between them. Both were looking at the unconscious girl with sadness in their eyes.

"Aya-san?"

"What?"

"Does seeing your sister bring back any memories?"

Aya started at his younger sister with a disappointed face.

"No."

"I see…" Silence saw between them again.

"How long has she been in this state?" asked Aya out of the blue.

"Around a couple of years I assume."

"Shall we get going, I mean, we are not going to spend the whole time here."

Sakura gave a small laugh. "Of course not." At those words, both of them stood up from their chairs for their departure.

While walking down the hall, Aya saw an emergency situation outside the window. A person was being carried by a stretcher to the hospital. His face was all covered with a shiny red substance…blood.

Aya felt a jolt in his stomach. Amazingly, seeing blood, he felt hungry.

"Is something wrong?" asked Sakura, noticing Aya was not walking but just staring at the window.

"Nothing, let's go."

"Are you sure?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah."

The pair was walking in the streets. Sakura was having fun window shopping while Aya was just tagging along. During that time, Aya took the opportunity to think about the images that had post by his mind earlier that day, _Three men surrounding another man. What could that possible mean?_ He thought. Was it simply his past? But something gin his heart told him something big was about to happen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_That Night_

"I hope Aya-san is alright." Sakura was pacing around her room, worrying what had happened to the older person. She was just shopping that afternoon but she suddenly realized Aya was following her no more. After realizing it, she was desperate to find him. To make the situation worst, Aya had no memories of his past so it was understandable if he got lost in the city.

Sakura look at her clock, it read 10:30.

"Maybe I should go look for him." She muttered to herself.

She ran downstairs, and approached the door.

"Mom, I'm going out for a while."

"It's so late, wh-," but her mom was cut off. Sakura was already out of the house.

Running around this big city was not a wise thing to do. Sakura was tired , but thanks for her running skills, she still managed to walk.

Sakura came across an alley after minutes of searching. A flash of red hair had made the girl stop in her tracks.

_another chapter done. i bet i have a lot of mistakes. thanks for reading and please update! (like what i usually request from you people)_


End file.
